The Time Beca Wished Her Dad Had Knocked
by awriterofthings
Summary: Mr. Mitchell visits Beca to find out why she wasn't in class.


**The Time Beca Wished Her Dad Had Knocked**

Beca was lying in bed with an arm haphazardly thrown around her girlfriend, Chloe. They were both awake but neither wanted to do more than relax in bed together. As they laid content in their silence, they heard her room door open. At first Beca had thought it was Kimmy Jin returning early from her morning classes and groaned internally at the lecture she knew she would receive from her roommate about being naked in bed with her girlfriend. Holding the sheet to her chest, Beca sat up and immediately wished it was actually Kimmy Jin and not her father standing in her dorm room. "Dad!"

"I am so sorry!" Mr. Mitchell covered his eyes and turned around. "I was just coming by because you skipped your philosophy class _again._ I guess you were just uh... busy."

"What? No. I'm not busy. We're not busy. We were just...lying here." Beca looked at her girlfriend who was now a deep shade of red. She never thought she'd see the day where Chloe Beale was embarrassed about anything.

"I didn't even know you were dating anyone," Mr. Mitchell said with his back still turned and his hand still over his eyes. "Or that you liked girls for that matter."

"Well, we don't exactly talk much, Dad." Beca could feel the heat rising from her cheeks from sheer embarrassment. "Do you think you could leave?"

"Yeah, um, I'll step out and let you and your uh... girlfriend get dressed."

Once her father left the room, Beca placed her hands over her face. "Oh my god, that really just happened."

"I can never look your father in the eyes after this," Chloe said as she got out of the bed and began to throw her clothes on.

"At least you can avoid him." Beca got out of bed so that she could get dressed as well. "He's my father. I see him all the time."

"It could've been worse," Chloe said, being her usual optimistic self. "We could've been in the middle of it."

"That doesn't help." Beca ran a hand through her hair and wondered if her father would just leave if they took too long. There was a knock at the door and she rolled her eyes. Of course not. "Yeah, we're good. You can come in."

Mr. Mitchell entered the room and his eyes fell on Chloe. Realization of who she was struck him and he pointed at her. "Hey, you took my class didn't you?"

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, yeah, sophomore year."

"That's right... it's um, Chelsea isn't it?"

"Chloe, actually," Chloe corrected.

"Right, right," Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Sorry, I didn't notice who you were before because you were..." Mr. Mitchell gestured towards the bed.

"Yeah, no, it's fine," Chloe rushed out.

Beca really wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole right now. "Um, dad was there anything you needed?"

"No," Mr. Mitchell said. "I just wanted to see why you weren't in class and I know why now so... I guess I'll just," he gestured towards the door and turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and turned back around. "Um, Beca maybe you could bring your girlfriend over for dinner sometime."

"You know, Chloe's really busy like all the time and with Bellas, school and work, I'll be pretty busy too."

"Okay, we'll try to fit something in soon, though." Mr. Mitchell waved goodbye and exited the room.

Beca immediately relaxed once he was gone. "We're never having sex in here again."

"Next time we just have to make sure the door is locked. At least it wasn't Kimmy Jin this time. She still looks at us funny."

Beca sighed and grabbed her backpack from her desk. "Let's get out of here. Maybe Aubrey's torture during Bella rehearsals will burn this whole memory out of my mind."

Chloe laughed, linking her fingers with Beca's. "Maybe we should put a sign on the door whenever we're having sex."

"Oh yeah, because that's not awkward," Beca sighed. "I'm for my new rule, we're just never having sex in here again."

Chloe exited the room with a smile, knowing that Beca would forget that rule once they were back in the room later.


End file.
